Castigo
by Alba Eterno
Summary: Quizá no pudo retenerlo con su amor, pero Severus Snape haría que Lucius Malfoy pagara con creces el haberlo rechazado. "¿Verdad, Draco?".


**¡Hola a todos! Creo que se darán cuenta a medida que suba mis historias, que adoro a Severus. Tengo una gran debilidad por él. Espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **Castigo**

Con todo el dolor de su alma, lo dejó ir. No podía retenerlo, ya sus palabras no lo encadenaban a su cama y a su vida, sus caricias ya no tranquilizaban el corazón turbio, su amor no era suficiente para que sonriera y él, ya no era su felicidad. ¿Para qué evitar lo inevitable? Ya no tenía caso querer luchar siquiera, puesto que hoy marcaría el final de aquella apasionante aventura.

Observó cómo permanecía de pie admirando, al parecer, la decoración de las mesas. Los utensilios eran de la más fina plata, los manteles pulcros y los narcisos eran tan elegantes que generaban una armoniosa combinación. Sin mencionar el lugar, el cual era enorme y bellísimo, digno de su categoría. Distrajo sus pensamientos con una charla banal con uno de sus invitados; sin perder la postura y la _alegría_ , encaminó sus pasos hacia su objetivo.

Severus Snape era el único joven que destacaba del perfecto cuadro. Sus ropas negras, su rostro serio y su aura de atracción ácida, lo hacía resaltar de lo demás, desplazando la decoración, los invitados y sus bellezas superficiales a lo mundano. Ninguno podía captar su atención como él, un ser único y especial. Su pequeño y placentero secreto.

— Severus — Saludó cortésmente.

— Lucius — Sus ojos cual pozos profundos no reflejaron emoción alguna —. Felicitaciones.

Giró sin alterar su postura y se marchó. Lucius Malfoy, por primera vez, se quedó sin palabras. Mordiéndose la lengua, siguió charlando con los demás invitados, esta vez, sin soltar la mano de su reciente esposa, Narcissa Malfoy.

En su habitación, se permitió llorar. Odiaba al maldito con todas sus fuerzas; aún le costaba creer que su autocontrol fuera tal, que no había soltados improperios ni asesinado a la mujer que le arrebató a su amor. Amaba a Lucius Malfoy, lo llegó a querer sin importarle que su relación no fuese más que sesiones de sexo y charlas profundas que se mantenían en oscuros y recónditos lugares.

¿Por qué tuvo que entregarse a él? Se reprochaba su debilidad una y otra vez. Él, tan sólo tenía diecisiete años y una consecuencia por sus acciones guiadas por los sentimientos. Acarició su vientre con sus largos dedos y sonrió con cierta timidez y miedo.

— ¿Qué haremos? — Se sintió ridículo, pero sabía que ese pequeño ser, era el único en el que podría apoyarse para no caer en la desesperación y la locura —. Creo que es hora de que b-busquemos a-ayuda…

Le costó pronunciar las palabras que mostraban su vulnerabilidad, detestaba pedir ayuda mas no tenia opción. Dumbledore le ayudaría, no había duda, puesto que el director era el único que había descubierto su estado y le tendió una mano con una cálida sonrisa.

— _Te ayudaré, pequeño — Le revolvió sus cabellos afectuosamente —, no estás solo._

 _No respondió, las lágrimas querían salir, pero no lo permitiría, ¡no lloraría delante de nadie!_

— _No te preocupes, Severus. Todo tiene solución, excepto la muerte._

Levantándose del suelo, sacudió sus ropas y salió de las mazmorras con el fin de aceptar la mano del anciano amante de los caramelos de limón. No se humillaría, tenía dignidad y orgullo. Saldría adelante por su hijo y por él. Le demostraría a Lucius el error que cometió al rechazarlo.

— Draco — Se detuvo en un pasillo desierto y frío. Tenía el presentimiento de que sería niño —. Tú sólo me tendrás a mí.

Sonriendo con maldad, miró hacia una de las tantas ventanas que iluminaban por los tenues rayos de sol. Ya casi terminaría el atardecer para que la noche llegase más lúgubre y helada que las anteriores.

— La poción ya debe de haber hecho efecto.

Retomó sus pasos con regocijo.

Una semana después, Lucius y Narcissa, recibieron la trágica y triste noticia de que nunca podrían tener hijos. La mujer era estéril, y por el enlace que habían realizado, estarían condenados a estar juntos, sin descendientes.

— Es una lástima, Lucius — Sonrió el muchacho — Yo podría haberte dado herederos.

Mirando los regalos que Albus le traía a su hijo en camino, se imaginó el caos que debería ser la vida de su, alguna vez, amor.

— Tu castigo por abandonarme y despreciarme, será la caída de la estirpe Malfoy.

Sin remordimientos, dejó ir el recuerdo del Slytherin de cabellos platas y ojos grises. Quizá no pudo retenerlo con su amor, quizá fue utilizado para satisfacer la fogosidad y perversiones del otro, sin embargo, la venganza por sus lágrimas y el orgullo destrozado, era tan suculenta que recobraba las fuerzas para seguir su camino y no mirar hacia atrás.

— Adiós, Malfoy.

 **Fin**


End file.
